


[Working Title] Shamal, NO!

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Electroplay, Kink, M/M, Pregnancy play, Sex Toys, Sex Training, Sounding Kink, Unconvential Worship, dubiously consensual body modification, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shamal,yes!





	[Working Title] Shamal, NO!

He wakes up to cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and Shamal’s hand on his cock and he makes a small sound as his mentor strokes him. “You didn’t have to tie me up, Shamal.” 

“Oh I do for this; I had an idea, and I doubt you’d stay still for long enough for me to do this without damaging you.” He eyes him through half-hooded eyes and squirms on the thick plug in his ass. 

“Am I going to _like_ this idea?”

“No, but Tsuna will, and it’ll make you even more insatiable when I’m done. I might even replicate it on him if it works as well as I think it will.” He shuts his eyes and shivers. “It’s just going to be easier to run the experiment on your body, given that you don’t produce waste, Hayato-kun. Your Flames make you perfect for this.” He wants to ask what, but Shamal’s stroking his cock, gently, and there’s the touch of cold metal to the tip of his cock, and he whimpers; the Mist had threatened him with this before, but he’d never thought he’d actually do it. “Shhh, Hayato-kun. Have I ever done anything to you in a bed that you haven’t ended up enjoying?”

He shakes his head, not trusting his words and the cold metal presses inside his cock, burning slightly despite the slick, and he shivers as it slips and slides down the full length of his erection. 

“There’s a little ring of muscles that I need to teach to relax the same way your ass has learnt to, Hayato-kun. Do you remember how I taught that muscle to do what I wanted to?”

“No, please, Shamal, not that.” He hated that training, even if it had made bending over and being taken so much easier. But the sound started to shiver, ever so slightly, and Shamal kept the pressure on it and he shrieked and writhed in desperation as the electricity running through the probe made the sphincter react, spasming with each pulse of power, and it felt so good for the probe to gradually work its way deeper into his body. It always did feel good when Shamal pulled out the e-stim toys, even if he hated them for how easy they made it to manipulate his responses.

“Just imagine me training Tsuna like this, Hayato-kun. I have a string of pearls that would look so pretty hanging from his body. Can you imagine how good it would feel for him, with his bladder stuffed full, and you inside his ass?” Shamal strokes him again, and the probe pops through the muscle inside his body seating itself fully. “Now I’m going to anchor this and turn it all the way up, Hayato-kun, and you’re going to lie there and think about how to persuade Tsuna that he needs this training, too. The more of it you get him to submit to, the better your reward will be.” He shakes his head, and Shamal laughs. “Anyone would think you like being my only plaything, Hayato. Will you still think that way, I wonder, when I put bits of you to uses you’ve never thought of?” The words were half promise, half threat, and he whimpers. “Let me change out your plug so you can thoroughly enjoy the next few hours; I have some work to do and this will take a while, sweet boy. It’s not just the neck of your bladder that will need work, but the whole length of your urethra.” Shamal’s touch is quick, deft, and he shrieks as he realises what the plug’s been changed for. He won’t be able to think of anything with a machine patiently fucking him and his cock on fire thanks to the probe, and he suspects that’s the whole point.

Shamal returns, an eternity later, to hold a water bottle to his lips and he gulps at the cool water as the machine slows to a stop. “You’re a complete bastard, Shamal.”

“Yes. But you enjoy it. Now shall we work on the next stage of this? I think you’re probably done with my little electric probe, but I need to get something rather bigger in that sweet little hole of yours if I’m to test my theory.” Shamal nudges the probe and his eyes cross a little. “Just think how hot it would be to walk in on Tsuna tied up like this, Hayato. Writhing and desperate, fucked past the point of coherence by a machine, his hole gaping and slick, and his little mouth open in an ‘o’ for your cock. Imagine what it would look like when you sank into that mouth all the way to the hilt and got to watch Tsuna choke around your length. Imagine watching it stretch his throat, leaving him unable to do anything but be used.”

His back arches as an orgasm claims him and Shamal takes the machine’s place, sliding his cock into his body and enjoying the flutters of his muscles. 

“Such a good boy, Hayato. Now for stage two of my little experiment; this is going to work exactly the same way that training your ass did. First we make the muscles give up, then we stretch them until they can take what we want them to take, then we teach them to maintain their new configuration and give us both pleasure, which means conditioning and migrating a few nerve endings. How ambitious are you feeling, Hayato? How much are you willing to take to please me?”

Shamal eases the wand out of his body slowly, leaving him shaking and feeling oddly empty, for all his ass is impaled on the man’s cock. It’s dropped off the side of the bed, and then a new one appears in his mentor’s hand. It’s pressed to the tip of his cock, and he makes a pleased sound as he’s refilled, much to Shamal’s amusement. The stretch burns slightly, but it’s much less severe than when his mentor decided to train his ass. 

“Such a good boy for me. Let’s give you something a bit thicker, Hayato-kun; if you took that so easily, you should be able to take something far thicker, and then there’ll be some really kinky possibilities on the table.” He shivers as the sound is switched for something easily twice as thick as the first one, and Shamal fucks his cock with it, with indecently slow strokes that leave him writhing. “I’m going to have to keep this hole plugged, too, so you don’t play with it when out of my sight, aren’t I Hayato? That’s all right though, you’ll still have your throat to persuade Tsuna with.” He whines, and Shamal grins at him, all wicked teeth and teasing Flames, and then the thicker sound is being set aside. “It’s amazing how well the human body will stretch if you put some effort into manipulating it. And it’s fascinating how easy to repurpose useless parts are; I’ll have to work you up to a larger volume, but by the time you snap and tempt Tsuna into joining the fun, you’ll be more than ready.”

It takes him a moment to realise what Shamal’s doing, and he shakes his head and whines at the man as he feeds small beads down the length of his cock, hand making gentle sweeping motions, helping them down the stretched core of it. There’s pressure against the worn-out muscles at the neck of his bladder, but they hold out for no longer than his ass would against a cock; that’s the whole point of what Shamal’s done to him, and it would be humiliating if his Flames didn’t take care of the mess. The chain of beads goes on and on and on until he feels stuffed full, and then Shamal uses the sound to push the tail all the way down the length of his cock, and there’s Mist Flames chasing the beads, and a kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“There. Those will increase in size until you ask Tsuna into our bed, or you reach the maximum size humanly possible for your tiny frame, sweetheart. And to stop you removing them -” a band fitted around the head of his cock and a beaded wand, and he whines. “- shh, if you didn’t enjoy this so much, we both know I wouldn’t have survived ever sticking my cock in you. It’s not my fault we’re both kinky little shits, Hayato.” He isn’t given a chance to answer, because Shamal shifts, releasing the ankle cuffs, and starts to rock his cock in and out of his body, and he’s needy, desperate, not allowed to cum without his mentor’s cock, but he’s so sensitive, hours of writhing on the machine, and only one orgasm to show for it, that he barely retains the ability to think. 

Between the thick mass of his mentor’s cock and the heavy weight of the beads, filling his bladder and blanketing his prostate, he has no hope of resisting the siren lure of another orgasm. “The others will notice -”

“And they’ll appreciate it, Hayato-kun. You’ll round slowly as those beads increase in size and weight, until you have the most adorable little belly, and then won’t they be confused?” He shudders and cums, dry and hard the way he often does for Shamal - less fuss, less mess, less risk of getting caught - as he realises what Shamal means by repurposing useless parts. The man knows he won’t approach Tsuna, so the beads will keep increasing in size until he’s almost split open, and then Shamal’ll make use of the space. “Oh well done, sweetheart. There’s a lot of work to do first, but it’s going to be a fun experiment, isn’t it? Either you crack, and we end up with Tsuna to play with, or we see just how skilled I can be.” 

Shamal’s still hard, and his thumb is on the protruding end of the wand, and he needs to make the man cum. Needs his torment to end for a few hours, so he can sleep and think. He certainly can’t think with Shamal pressing on the wand, fucking the inside of his cock with it even as he fucks his ass. He knows what the man plans and he craves it so much it terrifies him.

“But this is going to take months, Hayato. I want it to work if you decide we’re going this route which means being patient. Just imagine how good it’ll in feel in a month, let alone in a year when I can slide my cock into your newest, tightest hole, and put it to work.” He shivers again, another orgasm rolling through his body; this one milks Shamal’s from him, and of course the pervert would cum at the idea of fucking a hole not meant to be used for _that_. (He ignores the fact that so did he, and then ignores the second minor orgasm at the idea of doing this to _Tsuna_; having the tiny brunet impaled on his mentor while he worked him open and fucked a hole far too small to be used that way. Tsuna would pant and beg and squeal and protest, but his Sky was perfect, so perfect, and he’d enjoy his Storm and Mist’s perversions.)

* * *

“Shhh. You were curious as to why I was moving differently, Jyuudaime. If you wear the blindfold and let me touch you, I can show you why. And how good it feels, and I promise it feels _very_ good.” He shuts his eyes dutifully, cheeks hot and red, and his cock is half-hard, his body confused by Hayato’s. He’s rewarded by a soft kiss, and Hayato’s hands in his hair. “Do you want me to talk you through this, or just train your muscles to do fun things, _Jyuudaime_?”

“Trust you.” Hayato makes a little noise in the back of his throat, pressing against him, letting him feel his cock and the bulging belly that had him daring to ask Hayato the first question. It was firm and muscular, tiny movements within it that mesmerised him and distracted Hayato mid-lesson. (Not that it seemed to affect Hayato’s class scores, but it was so pretty to watch him get bigger, and the way Hayato pressed a hand to himself. He wanted that.) “Teach me, please, Hayato?” That earns him another tiny noise, and he presses back against Hayato, rubbing against his hardness, and his belly.

“If something feels wrong, say Iemitsu, Jyuudaime. It’s called a safeword, and it’s a way of making sure I stop when you need me to. But be careful; if you say it, I’m going to stop completely, okay?” He nods against Hayato’s shoulder, confused, and Hayato hums softly. “You need a word like that because you’re going to want the pleasure to continue, but some of the things, well you might say no without thinking about it, and I don’t want to have to stop to check, especially as those protests are going to be very cute, sweetheart. Think of the way that you protest about being tickled and then pout when someone stops; it’s going to be like that, but more intense.” Okay, he can understand that. That makes sense, though why did it have to be his sperm donor’s name?

“Should I -”

“No, let me undress you, Jyuudaime. I want to unwrap you slowly and appreciate the pretty gift that you’ve given me.” He blushes even harder, and he’s amazed his cheeks haven’t caught fire yet. “It’s a very pretty gift that Reborn’s been helping you to improve even further. I’m going to worship _every_ inch of it, and then show you just how much fun it can be to indulge my whims. Think how good the burn of a well-used muscle can feel and then transfer that sensation somewhere more _intimate_.” Hayato wraps himself around him. “Have you been dreaming of me, Tsuna, -” he whines, and nods, “- and did it feel good?”

“It felt _amazing_, Hayato. Woke up all wet and messy -” Hayato’s hips twitch, rubbing his body against his. “- will you make me feel that good?”

“Better, pretty Sky. That’s a pale imitation of what it can feel like.” Oh. _Oh_. Hayato’s hand shapes his cock gently through his pants. “Let’s get you undressed and some toys out to help you learn about this. If I just tried to jump to the main show, you’d never want to do this again, but if I work you up to it, we’ll soon be at it all night.” He groans, the unfamiliar fire in his veins so close to tipping over a point, and then Hayato’s gone from his side, is easing off his blazer and undoing the tiny buttons on his shirt. He shivers, but then there’s Hayato’s breath ghosting over sensitive flesh. “My nipples aren’t that sensitive, but perhaps yours will be, Jyuudaime.” He feels like he should protest at the title, but Hayato says it like it’s a caress, and he can feel his right hand’s cock jump and twitch when he purrs it.

But he doesn’t have a chance to comment on it; Hayato’s touching his chest, petting him, shaping his muscles and testing his reactions. When the calloused tips of Hayato’s fingers sweep over his pebbled nipples, he squeaks at the sensation.

“Mmm. I wonder how you’d cope with piercings; I like it when I use clamps on mine, and you’re so much more sensitive than I am. Pretty little rings with tiny bells on them, maybe; though only when we’re at home in private. Wouldn’t want Kyō-chan to stalk through the school looking for the source of the sweet sound, would we?” He shivers; the idea was sexy in theory, but the idea of Hibari-senpai pinning him down and looking for the uniform violation that the sound represented was also really quite terrifying.

Hayato’s fingers toy with him, rolling his nipples, pinching and there’s warm tension building in his abdomen, and Hayato hasn’t even touched him properly, not really, not yet. (He has only the vaguest knowledge of what sex is; he knows it involves touching the other person - people - involved in enjoyable ways, and that his cock is involved in some way, but the biology lesson had been basic, and his father hadn’t been home in years.) He makes an impatient sound at the back of his throat, and Hayato leans in and kisses his nipple, tongue flicking against sensitive flesh and oh, oh that was good. The teeth were even better, and Hayato makes a very pleased sound at the noise he makes.

“We’ll get those pierced tonight, sweetheart. They’ll be healed before we’re done -” he whimpers, and Hayato kisses them again. “- but I should test out some other sensitive places that might benefit from tiny bells or thick bars.” His hand is caught up by Hayato, and he squeaks when it’s licked and he realises that there’s something in his right hand’s tongue. “You’re going to really enjoy the bar in my tongue, Jyuudaime, and there are some other piercings you’ll get to find - or feel - later.” He makes a small needy noise, and Hayato’s other hand slides into his pants, squeezing his cock and he arches into the sensation. “Perfect, pretty Sky. So good to us. Let me show you just how much you’ll like my bar.” 

Hayato lets go of him, and he flails, not liking being left alone in the dark, but then quick, deft hands are undressing him, and it’s easier with the blindfold on, with Hayato making pleased sounds, and touching him like he’s precious. 

“This -” Hayato touches his cock and he quivers, swallows a shriek; it feels good, and he’s confused, “- must be uncomfortable, Jyuudaime. Let me do something about it, so you can relax for me to play with? You’ll enjoy yourself so much more if you know how good it can feel.” That’s all the warning he gets before there’s what has to be Hayato’s tongue touching his cock. It’s not a finger, but it is hot and wet, and he’s running out of words to describe how good it feels even inside his own head, and just goes with it, hands magnetically drawn to that soft silver hair, and Hayato mewls when he buries them in it. Then the bar, gods, it has to be the bar, rubs against the underside of the head of his cock, and he shrieks, and the tension unravels and he’s cumming, and the pleasure is all-consuming. Hayato’s mouth is still around the tip of his cock, suckling with the same wet heat he’d used on his nipple when he comes down from the intense high of his first assisted orgasm.

His cock stays hard, and that draws another appreciative sound from Hayato, whose tongue traces and tickles at his sensitive cock-head. Those familiar, beloved, calloused fingers trace whirling patterns into the flesh of his thighs, creeping higher, and he twitches his hips fractionally, sliding his cock a little deeper into Hayato’s mouth. He’s sucked in greedily, sensitive flesh bumping against his right-hand’s soft palate, and then Hayato makes a sound and he’s slipping past the soft barrier and into impossibly wet, hot tightness. One of Hayato’s hands leaves off tracing the meaningless patterns on his thighs to capture his hand, and Hayato pulls him down and forward, and brings it to his throat, and oh fuck, is that his cock he can feel? It has to be, given the way Hayato moves, and he spurts again, overcome by the idea. The pleasure is a little easier to manage this time, though still blinding, and the tiny pinprick pinches to his nipples go almost unnoticed through it all.

Except the quiet chime of the bells and the spike of pleasure from each nipple drags his attention to them, and Hayato makes another of those sounds, and releases his cock to mouth the word _beautiful_ against his thigh. “Gods, those look pretty Jyuudaime; you’ll keep them for me, right?” He nods, and Hayato presses a biting kiss into his thigh. It sends more pleasure racing through his tired form, and Hayato shifts him bodily, thumb rubbing over the surprisingly sensitive flesh behind his balls. He smells the familiar ozone of Storm Flames, and feels pressure and a sudden hollowness, but before he can ask there’s another biting kiss to his thigh. “Just wanted to make sure I could indulge myself, beautiful. I’m going to show you just how much fun we can have together.”

He shrieks when Hayato’s tongue pushes into his hole. He’d never even considered this, but fuck it feels good. Feels incredible, and the way the two beads on Hayato’s tongue piercing press against flesh he had no idea was so sensitive makes him squirm, and there’s a soft chime from the bells somehow attached to his nipples and Hayato groans with obvious pleasure, sending vibrations coursing through him. “Gods, Hayato. How do you get _anything_ done knowing you can feel like this?” 

The tongue wriggles, pushing the beads against his rim over and over again, and it’s only Hayato’s hand tight around the base of his cock that stops him embarrassing himself. He whines when Hayato withdraws his tongue to press another kiss to his thigh. “There’s a number of, um, methods, I use, Jyuudaime. And well, there’s anticipation, too? If you’ve been waiting for this all day, it gets even better and more explosive.”

_More_ explosive?! He wasn’t sure he could cope with more explosive, but given how smug Hayato sounded about that, he wanted to try, to test out how it would feel. 

“Now, hold still, Jyuudaime. I have more work to do before I can make you feel really good. You’re a bit tight and tense for me to slide my cock into you.” Hayato’s cock would fit _inside_ him?! But his tongue felt enormous, and he knew how much bigger than his own tongue his own cock is, and gods. But Hayato sounded like he was confident that it would be fun for both of them and he trusted Hayato. Hayato had saved him more than once, and it had all felt good so far. 

Hayato’s tongue returns to toying with sensitive flesh and he curls his hands back into soft silver hair to ground himself as his self-proclaimed right-hand works on working him open, pushing his tongue stud against his rim, teasing him, and he shrieks when it first pushes _inside_ him. The beads stretch him, rub against the muscle in a different way to Hayato’s tongue, sending shivers along his spine. He whines as it’s withdrawn again, but Hayato kisses his thigh and sits up - at least he assumes that’s what the movement is, sliding a single finger into his tongue’s place.

“There’s a way you can really enjoy me doing that, Jyuudaime; do you trust me? Right now I can’t lick you any deeper than that, but I can fix that if you want? Wouldn’t it feel good for me to press against _here_ -” the finger crooks, pressing against a patch inside him that has his cock jumping and another orgasm racing through his body, “- with my tongue piercing?” He nods, and Hayato sighs in appreciative pleasure at his submission. “It’s going to feel a little odd, but it works, Jyuudaime.”

A thin, cool something slides inside him, replacing Hayato’s finger, and his right-hand kisses the tip of his cock as he strokes the something into his body a half-dozen times, nudging that sensitive patch again, sending more pleasure through his body and making him squirm.

“Remember to breathe, Jyuudaime.” The words confuse him, but then the rod throbs, and his muscles jump, tensing without his order, and the tip of the rod is pressed against his prostate, and Hayato’s sucking him and he sobs at the knife-sharp pleasure; it comes in waves, making his body relax and clench against the thin rod, steals his control from him and is as agonising as it is pleasurable. “Breathe with the pulses, Jyuudaime; it makes it easier to bear.” The pleasure goes on and on and on, rolling over him, until his cock is soft but he’s still cumming, Hayato’s cooing at him and his blindfold is wet with frustrated tears. “So good for us, sweetheart. I’m going to check your hole now, and then clean you up a bit. Maybe we’ll swap for something bigger, or do something else pleasurable while you remember how to breathe?” 

Hayato’s cock feels odd where it nudges against his leg, and now the pleasure is receding, he can tell that he’s got something like the tongue stud, but at its tip, and he asks a breathless question that makes Hayato laugh softly.

“Something like that, Jyuudaime. It’s not a piercing, but the easiest way for me to teach you about it will be to demonstrate what it is by doing it to your pretty cock. Like the rod, it’ll feel odd, but then good. And you trust me, right?” He nods again, and fingers check his quivering muscles, making him yelp, and his cock twitch. “Let’s get something in that pretty little hole so it doesn’t get too tight for later use.” He shudders, squirming, and Hayato chuckles, his warm breath ghosting over soft, sensitive skin. “Just something to squeeze around, sweetheart. It’ll feel good.” One of Hayato’s hands rests on his stomach, and then something cool and heavy presses at his hole, slipping in with ease despite its size, coming to rest with its head against his swollen sweet spot. “See how much that’s helped, Jyuudaime. Before I could barely get a finger in, but you took that so well that I’m almost tempted to pull it out and stick my cock in you, press you down to the bed and take my pleasure. But I’m not done yet.”

Hayato’s hands pick up his half-hard cock gently, but he still bites back a yelp as a thread of Storm Flames curls somewhere inside his belly and his skin prickles. Hayato follows the Flames with another kiss, and a reward for being good; his cock is pulled back into the soft wet heat of his right hand’s mouth, suckled gently, and he rocks into it, gasping as tired but willing flesh tries to respond. He’s a little harder when Hayato draws off, and he whines at the loss.

“Shhh. Squeeze down on that lovely toy in your ass Jyuudaime, and trust me when I say this will feel good, too.” Cold metal touches the tip of his cock, nuzzling its way into the hole there and he shrieks and cums as a cool liquid is forced inside his cock. He flails, not sure he can take this intensity of sensation, but Hayato’s warm bright presence, his utter determination to make him feel all the possible pleasures he knows reassures him enough to take the new intrusion into his body. Hayato feeds whatever it is into his cock with slow patience, almost as if he’s fucking the inside of his cock with whatever the toy that’s being used on him is. It has beads or bubbles, and Hayato was right - Hayato always seemed to be right here - it had felt strange, but now it was just more fire that coursed down his nerves, and it made him want to squirm and beg for more. “Oh, there’s lots more, Jyuudaime. I’m going to use the rod again, and you’ll like it, and while it’s working, I’m going to teach you how to suck my cock, sweetheart, and the advantage of what I’m doing to yours.”

He blushes and squirms and his belly quivers at the idea of sucking Hayato’s cock; he’d been enjoying the way Hayato sucked his, and being able to return the favour rather appealed. But the rod - the rod _where_? 

“Oh, it’s going inside your cock this time, Jyuudaime. Don’t worry; it’s going to feel amazing, and I certainly enjoy the results. You wanted to know why I look so pleased with myself at school; this is part of it, and you’ll like it, I promise.” He must be babbling his thoughts out loud, and he’s not sure whether to be mortified or aroused. “_And_ aroused, sweetheart. You’re making my self-imposed task _very_ hard. All I want to do is to rut on you at this point, even though I’m enjoying myself immensely.” He whimpers, and the beads are withdrawn, replaced by a heavier rod, and Hayato’s urging him up the bed until he’s supported by pillows in a mostly sat up position. Only once he’s there does the stimulation start and he screams hoarsely when the muscles in his ass and at the base of his cock jump and twitch without his conscious direction. “Your body learns by repetition, Jyuudaime; this is a way of speeding things up. I sleep like this sometimes.”

“How?”

“Practise. And wanting the reward at the end. Now, I was going to give you another lesson wasn’t I?” Something’s held up to his lips, and he’s confused. “It’s a guard for your teeth, Jyuudaime. You don’t want to accidentally bite me, do you? We’d have to stop playing for a while if you did -” he makes a sound at Hayato’s cruel threat and opens his mouth enough for Hayato to slot it into place. It holds his mouth open and it feels strange, but Hayato’s cooing at him gently, pressing kisses to the blindfold and then pushing fingers through the new hole to rest against his tongue. “Curl your tongue, sweetheart. Play with my fingers, and experiment; when I’m satisfied I’ll give you something better to toy with.” 

He does his best, chasing the salty-sweet taste from them, and Hayato rewards him with the sweetest sound, and then the fingers are gone, and Hayato’s shifting over him, and there’s something far heavier and thicker resting on his tongue. The taste is bitter-salty-sweet, and he swallows convulsively as it pushes into his mouth until he can feel the tip of it at the back of his throat. 

“So good, sweetheart. The only way it would be better would be if you had a piercing like mine to rub against my cock, but I’ll take your sweet, hot, tight throat over that, and you’ll let me, won’t you?” Hayato thrusts and he swallows and screams soundlessly as his nose is suddenly pressed into soft-but-wiry hair, and fuck, he couldn’t breathe around the intruder in his throat. “Oh, sweetheart. Oh, I _have_ been good, if I don’t have to train you out of a gag reflex. Fuck, what did I do to find you?” He chokes around Hayato’s cock, making the older boy thrust again, and then remember himself. “Breathe through your nose. I promise you’ll still get air, sweetheart.” He tries it, is overwhelmed by Hayato’s musk, and the slide of silken flesh over his tongue; he lifts his hands to his neck and moans at the feel of the head of Hayato’s cock moving inside his throat. “Hold your breath and swallow, Tsuna.” He does as instructed, and fuck, Hayato bucks his hips, once, twice, pushes in deep and then his cock pulses, a dozen times and he feels oddly - but pleasantly - full. 

Hayato slides sideways and slumps on the bed next to him, and gods maybe he can understand how Hayato sleeps with these toys; the exercise of sucking his right-hand’s cock had distracted him, even though the pleasure now threatened to swamp again.

“So perfect, Jyuudaime. You’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you? Can you stick your tongue out for us? I want to give both of us a reward as you didn’t need any training; I’ll be doing that a lot, sweetheart, almost as much as you’ll be doing it to me, I promise.” He complies, and there’s a pinch like the one that left him with the gently chiming bells in his nipples, and he whines. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You and I and your Mist are the only ones who can see that you’re all pretty for me, and it’s already healed. The benefit of Sun Flames.” 

He pulls a face, and the same hands ease the guard away from his teeth. The piercing feels strange in his mouth, and Hayato leans in to kiss him, and he shivers as their tongues tangle. Hayato breaks the kiss when they’re both panting, and he’s squirming on the impossible toys. 

“I think you’re probably done with those for now aren’t you?” He nods; his whole groin and lower abdomen feels like he’s been training for days, hot and tight with too much pleasure, and he’s not sure how he’s going to stand Hayato touching him. “I’ll turn them off first, sweetheart, and then I’ll change what’s holding you open; if you go to sleep unplugged we’ll have to start over, and I still have two more holes to enjoy before you get to keel over.” 

_Two?_

“You’ll see, sweetheart.” Deft hands pull the rod free of his cock and then there’s Hayato’s mouth _again_, and oh, _oh_, gods, that was what Hayato meant?! He was tonguing the sore tip gently, dipping the point of his tongue into the stretched hole, humming softly, and it felt far better than it should do to have the hole penetrated. In fact it feels good enough that his cock struggles erect, and Hayato makes a pleased sound that nearly tips him over the edge into yet another orgasm (he’s not sure he can survive the pleasure much longer) that’s only stopped by the firm press of Hayato’s fingers even as the metal bar in his right hand’s tongue teases him. “Just a little more, Jyuudaime; I’m going to slide my cock into you in a minute, and it’s going to be a glorious end to the night. One that we’ll repeat when you wake up, I promise.” 

There’s a handful of sounds, including a moan; they sound like Hayato’s sliding something into his own body, the noises mimicking those that he’d heard when Hayato had used the probe to fuck the inside of his cock, and then the toy in his hole is being eased free, leaving him feeling hollowed out, and so empty.

He’s tipped back onto the bed, legs lifted onto Hayato’s shoulders, and then there’s the broad tip of something - too hot for the toy, it has to be his right hand’s cock - pressing against his loosened muscles and he gasps as it slides inside. The friction is intense, and he screams as Hayato buries its full length inside him, but nothing hurts; it’s just intense. Hayato’s so much thicker and hotter than the toy, stretching tired and sore muscles so much further than they’d already been taught to stretch, hard and unyielding and oddly textured, and aimed unerringly at the swollen sensitive spot inside his body that the probes had targetted and it makes his nerves _sing_.

“Do you like the way I feel inside you, sweetheart? I made myself thick and hard to give you pleasure; will you come for me? Will you give me one more of those pretty, pretty orgasms of yours, this time on my cock? If you do, I’ll let you into the rest of my secrets when you come round. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at the curve of my belly; I can teach yours to curve like it does, too.” He whimpers and clenches around the cock buried in his body, making Hayato moan in pleasure. “So precious, Tsuna. Keep doing that for me and we’ll both cum very quickly.” He does, and Hayato rocks into him over and over again, and then he’s cumming, tensing around Hayato and there are teeth in his neck as Hayato frantically ruts into him, and then the world _isn’t_.

(He barely registers Hayato’s withdrawal and replacement with something warm and soft that holds his body open, nor the hands on his cock that feed something inside him and the fourth and fifth gentle pinches. He does notice that Hayato’s wrapped around him and the blanket that covers them both, and mmm, he feels so good.)

He’s alone in his bed when he wakes, and he’d think it was a dream, except that there’s a metal bar in his tongue, and he feels soft and loose and sore. When he tries to move, there’s the gentle chime of the bells dangling from his nipples, and trying to sit up only makes him aware of the objects in his cock and ass. He opens his eyes, a little bereft at the lack of blindfold, and squeaks when he sees his Hayato watching him from across the room. “Hayato?”

“Still feeling good, Jyuudaime?” He nods, and Hayato beams at him. “Then let’s see how your body has adjusted to its new accessories before we go to school, sweetheart.” He blinks, confused, and then his right hand is kneeling over him, kissing him with ruthless abandon, one hand pressing against his sore abdomen, making something shift inside him and he squirmed, begging with his body.

“How -” 

“I gave you what you wanted, Jyuudaime. Don’t worry; it’s safe enough for us. Let me show you?” Hayato burns the blanket off, and settles even closer to his body, massaging his lower abdomen again, and he makes a desperate sound. Something inside him was being crushed between two hard objects in an entirely pleasurable way, one that was going to quickly drive him over the edge. One of Hayato’s warm, calloused hands drops from his abdomen to his cock, and he squeaks at the realisation there’s something inside his cock, and shrieks when Hayato tugs on it, stimulating him. “You’re full of beads, Jyuudaime. Tiny beads all threaded together, coiled deep inside you, and I can manipulate them. Doesn’t it feel good when I do so?”

The sensation goes on and on and on and he can feel Hayato using his Flames to aid what he’s doing in some way, and then the beads are going back in again, more of them, heavier, and he’s hyper-aware of the way he’s full. How did he not need to use the bathroom?

“Because your body’s copying mine. Mine got damaged when I was little, and it had to learn to do something so I would stay alive. That allows for some really fun ways to play, so I showed your Flames, and voila!” Hayato pulls the beads out again in one smooth, continuous movement and he arches his back, screaming, as the pleasure consumes him. (The beads are bigger when they’re fed back in again, heavier, more fullness, and he squirms.) “Don’t worry, Jyuudaime, they aren’t as big as mine yet; no one’s going to notice them for a few more weeks.” But Hayato’s hand on his abdomen lets him feel them, and he doubts he will ever not be aware of the intruders inside parts of his body that aren’t meant to be full. 

“Hayato -”

“Let me show you why, again, Jyuudaime.” Hayato catches one of his hands, and guides it his right-hand’s own cock, to the pretty gaping hole at the tip of his cock and he squeaks as his finger is guided inside, the others curling around the outside and Hayato teaches him how to stroke it. “Now imagine that instead of your finger, Jyuudaime, that it was your cock sliding inside mine.” He pants, leaning his head against Hayato’s collarbone, squirming desperately on the toy in his ass.

“Fuck. That’s possible?”

“Oh yes. I’ve done it with a partner once before. His cock, not mine; he’s a Mist, so he didn’t have to teach his body how, he just had to want it enough.” He makes a broken little sound, and Hayato wraps himself around him. “Oh sweetheart, he’s your Mist, too. Let me teach you something that Reborn wouldn’t think to, and maybe you’ll be able invite him here, to show you how much he is yours, too.” He’s a little confused how the mood has whiplashed, but Hayato murmurs soft words of instruction, on how to look for the Flames nestled in his Sky, and he marvels at the Storm and the Mist that he finds. “We could hold you between us, if you wanted us to, Jyuudaime. We’d be all that you needed -” Hayato calls up Sun and Lightning, settles them into his Sky alongside the Storm and Mist, presses kisses to the corner of his lips. “- so beautiful, Jyuudaime. So precious.”

He curls careful fingers around that precious ball of Mist, and he shudders as its warmth pours over him, and gasps as there’s suddenly another body pressing to his back, warm and comfortable, and he shuts his eyes as he realises that they’d been there the previous night, too. “My pretty Sky summons me, then.”

“I do.” He knows who is at his back now, and he doesn’t care. Hayato’s Flames sing with happiness, and he can ride that until he learns the man for himself. He trusts Hayato; that’s enough.


End file.
